mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki:Workshop/Rainbow Dash Presents: Bittersweet
Rainbow Dash Presents: Bittersweet is the ninth episode of the Rainbow Dash Presents series , parodying the fanfic Bittersweet.__TOC__ Summary The video opens with Rainbow Dash narrating Pinkie Pie getting diagnosed with diabetes from eating too much cake. According to Dash, Pinkie was largely unconcerned until she discovered she had no pharmacy insurance and couldn't afford medicine, and that any coupons she received forced her to pay up to an extra 7,000 bits. This leads to Dash visiting Pinkie to cheer her up, only to find her binging on entire tubs of ice cream to spite the health care system. Pinkie soon begins suffering from severe stomacheaches, and asks Dash to throw her off a bridge. After dropping Pinkie in a shallow stream, Dash panicks and calls her parents, which quickly dissolves into a conversation about her problems at school. The scene shifts to Pinkie's funeral. All of her friends are all indifferent to Pinkie's death except Rainbow Dash, who believes she has killed her friend. She spends the next three months annoying her friends while wallowing in guilt: Rarity kicks Dash out of her house at the suggestion that she can share her secrets; Fluttershy scares Dash away by revealing her romantic feelings for her uncle after Dash convinces her to share their bottled emotions; and Twilight Sparkle teleports her to Sweet Apple Acres when Dash asks for a hug. After Applejack grounds Apple Bloom from hanging out with Scootaloo forever for showing her a pornographic website, and berates Dash for literally doing nothing but mope, she forces her and Apple Bloom to play Jenga with Dinky, who constantly hides her mute mother Derpy Hooves from everyone. Thrackerzod teleports herself and Scootaloo to Dinky's house to tell Apple Bloom that she and half the school have also been grounded from Scootaloo. Fed up with "the system" dictating what they do, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dinky run away to the Everfree Forest to start their own system. Dash follows them into the forest and sings a song about being optimistic in troubling times, believing this will aid in her own emotional recovery. Her song attracts a pack of Diamond Dogs. The ponies are led by a monkey to a bar of apes where Dash finishes her song. By then, the ape patrons disappear and are replaced by the dogs, who capture the ponies. As the dogs prepare to cook the ponies, Dash's friends arrive with the Elements of Harmony (Derpy is wearing Dash and Pinkie's Elements), and Twilight kills the dogs. The Elements' powers then bring Pinkie's spirit back from t he dead, though rather than feel closure, the ponies are annoyed that everything that's happened now amount to nothing. Dash narrates that their experience has taught them nothing: Dash returns to her job, though she is cleared of all guilt for Pinkie's death in court; Pinkie's spirit remains to haunt the pharmacy; and Applejack forgets Scootaloo's ban from her house, leaving her free to continue showing Apple Bloom porn. Dash ends the video with an analogy Dinky failed to make earlier, comparing life to a Jenga tower: "You pull out a piece from the past and use it to build the tower higher, and when if falls over, you just pick it up and build it again." Trivia * The ape bar shown in the video is identical to the one shown in Rainbow Dash Presents: A Beautiful Day in Equestria. * The gorilla shown playing keyboard in the monkey bar is Fatz from Rockafire Explosion External links *Rainbow Dash Presents: Bittersweet on DawnSomewhere *Equestria Daily post *Sinking Ships, on YouTube